Count Your Lucky Stars
by ComedySuze
Summary: A one off A2A Valentine's fanfic especially for Galex fans may include a second chapter soon, Alex invents speed dating 25 years too early, will her plan work on getting closer to Gene, will they give to their feelings with a passionate night together
1. Chapter 1

**Count Your Lucky Stars**

**A one off A2A Valentine's fanfic especially for Galex fans may include a second chapter soon, Alex invents speed dating 25 years too early, will her plan work on getting closer to Gene and will they give to their feelings with a passionate night together? contains teasing smut and plenty of comedy**

For Gene Hunt, Every single Valentine's Day/Night would always end up to be a sad and lonely one, in his previous marriage his wife had never once appreciated his brilliant attempts of impressing cooking some great meals. The last February 14th he spent back up in Manchester resulted in a one night stand with a female night club pole dancer, she'd disappeared soon after Gene woke up, probably thought she'd made a terrible mistake sleeping with a older copper.

Every night of February 14th he'd find himself sitting all alone at home in his small semi detached flat with his feet up on table watching either Coronation Street or Emmerdale, sometimes leaving him to wonder if his life was already turning out to be like one of the characters from both shows, miserable, depressing and unfufilling. Everyone else that worked in Fenchurch East( Police Detectives and Constables), were busy taking their respected loved ones out for posh expensive romantic meals across London and exchanging Valentines cards, chocolates with each other. He often came to wonder whether if Alex might have hoped to go out on the town like any other younger woman did and shag any other Thatcherite Wanker she met, no she wasn't that desperate surely.

As that very early evening was the romantic night of the calendar year began to wore on, he remained defiant, refusing to attend Luigi's specially planned romantic speed dating themed evening for his customers accusing it of "sounding crap and boring". Alex said she'd be going but would only stay for an hour and had hounded him constantly every day for the past two weeks to take part.

He hadn't a single clue about what this speed dating really entitled , afterall they still hadn't properly declared their feelings for each other, so she desperately wanted to see how he really felt towards her, she'd often become fed up and annoyed with his continious sarcastic remarks and nasty digs aimed directly towards her when the reality of work became too much to bare, when he felt under pressure to get crime cases solved, quickly. However somewhere beneath the surface, she knew somehow, surely there must be a different kinder and caring side of Gene Hunt, one who would acknowledge love's strong existence amongst couples, families and even animals and to accept that it really does being people together romantically.

He was woken by a loud knocking heavy fist at the office door, nearly causing him to lose his balance upon standing up still wearing those god damn fantastic leather crocodile boots, trailing both hands over his forehead and checking eyes to be sure whether he was wide awake. Grabbing two heavy folders from his desk and placing them on the cabinet drawers. Eyes still stinging red burning hot from his early evening kip, blinds had still remained closed down and it made his room more colder and pitch dark for the last two hours so no one could see him being lazy, hands searching and finding a small glass within his desk drawer and pouring himself a drink.

"Huh What is it.... oh Come in" Grumbling in reply followed by a dry cough, lip pouting in wonderment as to who was behind the door, Ray entered, holding a packet of cigarettes in his hand before putting them inside his brown jacket pocket, noticing the Guv's office was much darker than he first assumed, no light had filtered in for a few hours.

"Oh sorry Guv didn't wake you did I... just wanted to see if you were comin... I can't bloody listen to another minute of Chris and Shaz's planned posh romantic dinner... oh C'mon me and you it'll be a laugh you'll enjoy yourself...From what Drake said.. this speed dating thing sounds really interesting..thought we'd get there early before everyone else does...so who knows we both might even meet two good looking posh birds tonight eh" Ray implied winking cheekily, rubbing his hands together in glee at the possibility of meeting some good looking birds.

"All in good time Raymondo my good friend... just need sort through a few more folders put them away in correct order before i get ready to go along with you to Luigis" Finally deciding to give it a try for once it wouldn't do any harm afterall it sound like it could be fun, as Ray sat perched on the edge of Gene's desk, being careful not to knock over Gene's new bendy desk lamp, one that he'd bought a few weeks ago after breaking his last desk lamp.

"Christ ...What suddenly made yer change yer mind?....Because you wanna witness what posh nobhead, Drake gets lucky with... god help him..whoever he is..she'll only eat him alive with 'er' teeth just you wait and see" a trickle of sweat formed beneath Gene's chin, just thinking of that very thought, he shivered in reply, eyes shifting sideways towards Alex through the office glass window, whilst taking a swig of his whisky drink, tasting a single fruity drop of it upon his tongue and then placing his glass down.

"I simply fancy a challenge Raymondo my great friend... surely there's plenty of London's finest posh birds who will be begging for The Gene Genie's full attention and perhaps seek more" Both detectives looked forward to it, but Ray remained blissfully unaware of Gene's real intentions of heading to Luigis for the speedy dating evening, tonight he knew it was going to be his lucky night but would it with Bolly, he crossed his fingers in hope.

Alex meanwhile, hoped this might be her one true perfect night, she knew for sure that no other man will compare to how much she secretly desired in wanting Gene, eyes following his every movement as she sat at her desk watching through the now opened door of DCI Hunt's office, making an excuse to stay behind. A moment did pass between them as they locked eyes deepily and then he walked to stand by his office door, leaning against it, slightly coughing to get her attention.

"Drake leave them files alone !!.. you got plenty of time to sort them out....I guess I'll see you down there" His loud husky voice snapped her out of another daydream. She nodded and got up to put her dark blue jacket on, shying away from possible eye contact as he watched her leaving, eyes looking downwards to take a peak at her firm perfect arse. He gulped upon losing focus, his mind appreciating it with a smirk, the many sexy, smutty things he could do if he was to get the ideal perfect, lucky chance with Alex, but his arrogrance and judgement kept making opportunities extremely difficult especially when at work, he knew spmehow hw had to cease the right moment sooner or later. Another threat was Jim Keats someone who didn't like to mingle amongst a large crowd of people but did seem to fancy Alex, a couple of times pulling her aside away from Gene's view. _"Bloody southern twonk thinks he's got a chance with her... I'll make sure he doesn't..he'll learn that no one dare messes with the Gene Genie even when he's in a good mood or not"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gene and Ray arrived just in nick of time, as Luigi put a tiny square timer on the corner of the counter bar, pressing it down for 2 minutes before everyone in the room were taking their seats, the two detectives raced over and sat down in the last two available chairs.

"Before we start can i just congratulate Signorina Alex for this brilliant idea...I hope everyone in this room has some great fun taking part with this tonight... Anyway two minutes start..... now" Luigi announced, brisking with such excitement at how how full his italian restaurant had got. Gene observed every person around the tiny surroundings of the restaurant. _Shit she's not 'ere' yet must be getting dressed into a tarty dress as usual_

Gene hated being left alone the woman he was currently facing a woman had black curly hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a lighter pink cardigan and she displayed her rosy sparkling facial cheeks, blowing a kiss towards him, as he stared back in horror, eyes not moving, stone cold frozen still. A huge ball sized gulp formed inside his throat, wishing he hadn't turned up but looking over and seeing that Ray was too busy flirting with the younger blond haired woman sitting opposite, maybe this wasn't a bad idea afterall, it did bring himself out of his usual mood.

" Erm...So what's your name love" He adjusted his dark blue tie whilst listening hoping Alex might be the next person to sit opposite _"Bugger where the hell is Drake she'd better sit down at my table next or I'm gettin outta here like a speedy Gonzalez",_ eyes looking upwards at this woman.

"I'm Michelle I'm 30 years old, from Nottingham moved down here two years ago...I'm a non smoker, i love chick flicks and i love italian food mainly large slices of pizza.. so whats your name.... handsome" she leaned forward grinning closing the gap between them as he closed his eyes and then opened them again, hoping to god she sat back in her chair.

"I'm Gene...some call me The Manc Lion... I'm a Detective Chief Inspector...Originally from Manchester .. came down to London to clean the streets from scum" he replied, not giving anymore details away about himself. His dark eyes looking elsewhere beyond the room, surprised to see Keats was taking a keen interest in his date.

"Ooh I like police detectives..they always have a great presence and charisma about themselves" she surveyed his unimpressed facial expression that left her disappointed but she remained hopefully that the next man she met in the restaurant would be a great listener.

"Sorry love...But my tastes actually lay elsewhere on a bit of some other dominating female individuals and besides i fancy my chances at seeing a bit of skirt action from them...no offence sweetheart" she didn't take too kind, to his sarcastic remark and responded by chucking the last remaining contents of her red wine in his face leaving his hair wringing wet, Luigi passed him a tea towel to use to dry himself.

The timer vibrated meaning two minutes were up, then everyone swapped seats, Luigi delighted in the success of this, all of his customers were interactiving and seemed to be having great fun all except Gene he was bored as hell drying his face and hair with a towel provided, his fingers twitched, his mind was elsewhere, unsure of what he was still doing here in the first place.

Gene's next female date was a woman in her early fifties, short brown cropped hair, a heavy smoker, lips bright with dark red lipstick, thick eyelashes , handbag placed on table, hands hidden away indicating perhaps she was a shy individual. After drying his hair and face he left the soaking wet towel on the table. It was embarassing him, bugger everyone he was sure to be subject if gossip tomorrow morning at work.

"Nice to meet yer love" Her accent was definitely northern, somewhere from the North West, "_she's not is she... oh bloody 'ell' she's a scouser"_ Gene never liked to meet anyone from Liverpool especially after coming from Manchester City v Liverpool match at Maine Road with Sam six years ago where a Liverpool fan punched him in the face for drunkly flirting with his missus. He soon regretted it afterwards after Sam had told him it was entirely appropiate, he soon seen the error and began to realise they were tough fans who he shouldn't be crossing paths with ever again.

"Hello...I know first impressions are what every man look for in a woman... I think you've got great smooth hands..single are yer sweetheart?" He honestly tried his best not to bugger this up, hoping it wouldn't end with a slap across his face if he made a slutty or sarcastic remark.

"Mister...You haven't told me yer name...and that Italian man over there just indicated a minute has gone?" she refused to answer his question, her cold stares scared him deep within, he twiddled his fingers together, his boots tapped against the table leg.

" Gene Hunt's my name... so what's yours eh?" He looked a bit interested for once, relaxed and eased in his shoulders, hands holding on the edge of table.

"Its Lyn... As you can see i smoke far too much...Have been single for three years... last boyfriend dumped me for a younger model.. said i wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship with any men... right bastard he was...Well I'm not really sure why i'm here to tell the truth.... My colleagues from work dragged me here.... said i'd been lucky tonight but to be honest I don't wanna be gong home with any blokes ...tonight fed up with the lot of 'em'..." his eyes stared transfixed at his hands, as he began to look completely bored once again, sighing sadly, he hadn't be listening to everything she said.

"Listen Gene...Looks to me your mind seems to be elsewhere... someone or something on your mind... A female colleague perhaps" she guessed correctly, she could see it because it was plain clear he never wanted to be there himself, at least she agree with him on that question.

"Well you could say that yeah.....Right mouthy posh bird she is ...Me and 'er' we argue about everything all the time... we have this sort of deep connection we share between us.. but she never acknowledges it...about 'ow' she really feels...guess thats what a lot of posh tarts do nowadays lead men on and then let to come to nothing... leaving us blokes to lick our wounds sorely" he revealed honestly, a smile creeping across his face when he finished talking.

Lyn found herself agreeing with Gene, she didn't look particually romantically interested in him anyway, she gave a hint that his presense was even boring her miserably but decided to help this nice man with his problem, "well i guess you should pull her to one side and tell her how you feel then...anyway glad to have met you Gene you seem like a really good fella " she walked to the corner of the room for another smoke as everyone swapped again. It was time to change seats again for every participants.

He sighed eyes looking down at his large leather boots , thinking of the urge of fleeing and driving away in the Quattro as fast as possible to wherever was best, the chair pulled up and the next person had sat down, somehow he could sense her smiling even smell her ravishing fraganced perfume and then she spoke with such confident and female dominance.

"Well Well.... so you decided to come along afterall then...come on you might as well enlighten me with your words of wisdom with Mr Hunt seeing as I'm not having a good time myself...just had two blokes slipping me their phone numbers on a blank piece of paper" the sound of this familiar female voice vibrated against his recipent earlobe as he looked up to see Alex, wearing her most revealing dress yet, sparkles of light blue material around her waist, glowed underneath the bright room light. "Having fun...are you or still moaning that your night's been totally ruined" she asked, hoping he might have met any good women to talk to.

"You're kiddin aren't yer.. last two weren't any good had no interest in me what so ever...Ray's bloody gone awol with some posh tart and done a disappearing act and Jim's over there is chatting up all ladies that sit near him" she sympathised with him because of his clear signs of loneliness ,her hand covering his. A huge gulp formed inside his throat as he continued watching her tightening it, a million thoughts washed throughout his mind, god he desired to take Alex upstairs as fast his feet could take him and have his naughty way, feeling throbbing sounds in his heart as it pounded, thumping heavily against his ribcage, he took a few moments to take in her beauty, she looked absolutely amazing and beautiful. His jaw wobbled and threatened to drop altogether on the dusty floor as he couldn't help himself from staring at her, his hazel eyes joining in as they blinked and twitched simultaneously.

"So Gene... is there anything else you'd like to tell me about yourself... i mean what do you of a night time when you've left the restaurant and travelled home in your Quattro" she placed both hands under her chin, taking a keen interest of wanting to hear what he did get up to, alone at home, she hoped he listened to music to keep his mind active and refreshed.

" Blimey ...You practically know everything about me Bolls I've got a head like a brick, I'm a heavy smoker...actually what i'm really fascinated by and intrigued about is that i want to find plenty more about yourself... I mean what do you look for in any average bloke, what kind of looks and personality does he have to have in that pretty little head of yours?" He circled a finger around her palm, tracing an invisible pattern, she gulped nervously as their eyes locked together, forgetting their current surroundings for a minute, flames of hidden passion burnt within their depths. He found himself caught off guard by her lovely sparkling eyes and one of the most gorgeous smilles he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. They acted and sound more like a loved couple there and then.

"Oh..My ideal man.. would have to be incredibly grumpy..always gets angry on plenty of occasions but would prove to be a really great caring male , not forgetting he'd need to display a great cute gorgeous smile when we'd be out on a first date..and finally he must have a kind hearted appearance within him..show he's not a wimp deep down" she basically described Gene's true qualities but didn't want him to guess immediately unfortunately he did keeping his excitement to himself, his mind didn't want to focus properly, eyes moving downwards to level with her cleavage, admiring the view with a satisfied smile.

"Blimey You're demanding a lot ... Hmmm I'd like to meet this bloke you seem so confident in speaking about ..sounds like he'll be right catch for you... does he 'appen' to turn you on at all?..." he softly whispered in her ear, his neck smelt of fresh Old Spice, eyes levelling with hers with a knowing look, a naughty hint in his eyes as he pulled away to sit back in his chair, feeling his lungs breathing heavy.

" Oh Everytime he steps into the same room, makes my heartbeat faster, makes my knees weak and makes my head spin...he does a whole lot more..making me just feel a sexual urge of having my sexy flithy way with him any place any time of the day.. depending on whether he would be up for it... Which i'm sure he will be" she replied, unable to stop herself from grinning.

"Right fire up your reply" she couldn't resist a growing smirk on her lips.

"Pardon?" He never quite got what she meant

"Oh sorry I mean your ideal...attractive woman what qualities would she have to have in order to charm and impress you on first impressions"

"Where to start... She'd have to be a right good match for me...challenge me any any time... would 'ave' to 'ave' a right good pair of kinickers on display ...if she had a right good pair of lips for me to snog i'd do it in a flash without question...and finally an excellent moody type of attitude a bit like mine" She nodded in agreement, unable to speak any words, her heart beat began to race incredibly faster.

Looking down at his hands as he then turned his left hand over on the table , he found a silver small key, which left an imprinted mark in its centre. His eyebrow frowned as to how it actually got there before quickly realising it was her who had secretly slipped it underneath their hands as they playfully rubbed together moments earlier.

"You are one sneaky, naughty minx aren't ya and for starters you're also pissed 'an' all...this what you like doing with all blokes you meet...if you confident enough slip them your flat key and allow them in your flat" he grinned mischievously having felt she'd bought out the mighty best within himself.

"I'm not pissed however I can answer to your question that teasing and my Psychology knowledge are my favourite games to play with men who i find irresistiably gorgeous, handsome and full of charming manners " before she left, her bare foot rubbed up and beyond positioning inbetween his legs underneath the material covered table, pressing it hard against his large bulge, delighting in watching as he groaned in pain, mouth curling up in agony fingers clawing at the table cloth, he twitched trying to prevent himself from whimpering loudly for all Luigis customers to overhear.

"Ow Jesus Christ Bolly..we're in a room packed with customers and you're teasing fuckin hell out of me 'ere', me balls are hurting can't move about " he whispered carefully soulfully pleading with her but she refused to give in, now enjoying witnessing the look of his face as began turning the bright colour of rosy red, cheeks swelling up like two large tennis balls, trying but failing to prevent a groan from screaming out of his mouth, as two customers next to them looked on with confused but amused looks.

"Uh Uh... not until you agree to come and have a drink in my flat...where we can have a proper date... that's an order Detective Chief Inspector " she seductively implied fluttering her eyelashes, as she walked off, passing Luigi behind the counter as he reacted surprised but actually quite relieved to see his two favourite customers finally fighting love and temptation at last.

Making her way towards the exit, looking over her shoulder to see him sitting there looking with flushed cheeks but handsomely in his grey jacket, blue tie covering over his white shirt, still looking and acting pretty much like a lovesick puppy as he watched on in mesmoration at the way she swayed her hips before she disappeared out of sight, she'd decided on an early night, hoping he might not be far behind in following her upstairs.

After a few moments he dangled the keys between his fingers, shaking them, puting his lips and staring into deep space wondering whether to take up her offer of a more quiter and peaceful evening in, it still amazed him upon staying sober for a change , he couldn't quite believe the effect she'd tended to have on him for these last couple of years adrenalin pumping throughout his body.

Glancing over at Luigi who seemed to be trying to mouth something at him of some significance or importance, from across the room, nodding his head as a signal.

He looked confused, frowning an eyebrow and decided to investigate on what his italian friend was really trying to say, most likely to be sticking his oar in as usual, matchmaking because it was Valentines night.

"Signor Gene... its Valentine's Night and i know Signorina Alex is all alone upstairs in her flat with nothing to do on this special night... I worry about her sometimes .. she has no male company... please go to her... bring a delightful smile across her face at least I'll sleep happy if you do...anyway you both know it..i could see it written in your eyes...your love for her is written in the bright illuminating stars at midnight" Luigi knew how to bring people together and seeing Gene and Alex acting awkwardly around one another, he decided to play matchmaker "wait there.... please take this Mister Hunt..." he went behind the counter, picking out a bottle of Europe's finest sparkling wine.

"Oh God please not another of your Italian house rubbish Luigi...bloody 'ell' it makes me eyes go blind and swell up while drinking that stuff... tastes like orange and cider mixed in one" in reality he hated drinking this particular wine, which on first taste some weeks ago gave him the worse of the worse headaches he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

"Scuse giustifica... Vai... Signor Gene" Luigi replied in Italian, pinching at Gene's bicep, ushering him over to hurry towards the stairwell around the corner that lead up to the ground floor where his DI's flat was.

" Buggering Hell You are bloody unbelievable Luigi my friend ...Alright Alright... I'll share a few drinks with 'er' if that'll make you bloody happy" Luigi's continuing persistence finally paid off successfully, Gene finally complied a flash of annoyance across his face clear to see, shifting his shoulders in a huff as he carried the bottle within his right arm and exited the room turning to face the stairs, disappearing from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a narrow darkened stairwell and a bloody freezing one giving him a brisk chill running down his spine, he'd been use to walking up these same staircase before in broad daylight but felt scared of walking up them especially during night time . Shivering coldly as one boot walked upwards, still unsure if this was a good idea or not, who knows she might have given up altogether and felt tired going to bed for an early night.

Speaking to himself as he walked slowly up a few more steps _"You can do this yer great big softy div.... just don't come out with something that upset 'er' and she kicks you afterwards for offending 'er' you had that all in the past with other birds" _a flat door creaked open up ahead, he looked around every part wondering where that noise was coming from, probably some randy neighbours shagging in their doorway, eventually reaching towards Alex's flat and noticing her door had been left open wide, stepping closer and then entering inside, it closed after him, causing him to jump with fright. She was no where to be find, he presumed she might be hiding in her underwear playing sexy games with him.

"Bolly where are yer..'ope' you're not pottering round in your skimpy knickers..just don't me give an 'eart attack if you come out of yer bedroom any second...Bolly?... oh that key you give me it is in me pocket.. Luigi simply insisted on me keeping yer company and i realised that you shouldn't be on your todd up 'ere',so i bought a bottle of house rubbish up.....Hope you don't mind I'm just gonna pour out two glasses of wine in your kitchen"

Where could she be, dreading and fearing he might have blown this chance with her. He began to make himself at home, kicking off his crocodile boots and slipping his waist jacket off and then on to her small sized retro sofa, Hunting around as the lamp stand flickered a brief glimpse of lightness, he found two small scotch sized glasses and with strength popped open the bottle with a corkscrew opener Luigi provided, ending with the corkscrew flying up and whacking him hard in the nose, causing droplets of blood to drip into the sink.

"Oww bloody hell way to ruin yer bloody evening you daft twat" he shouted angrily, she was bound to wake up from the bedroom, as he beagn stumbling from the kitchen to living room, knocking into a vase on her coffee table, banging his knee on its corner, searching for something to stop it from bleeding.

"Gene what is it.. whats wrong.... Stay right there I'll get some tissue to stop the bleeding" Alex had came out to wonder what all the shouting was about, then saw his nostrils covered in blood, running towards the toilet and bringing out a roll of tissue paper, gathering a bunch of two small pieces of tissue and reaching up, once he stopped moaning, to press it against his nostrils.

"You know should have allowed me to open the bottle besides....Anyway I was just about ready to get in bed when i heard you coming in..." She replied, her plan was beginning to shape up nicely as she'd had been secretly hiding behind her bedroom door when he entered while he'd been looking to see where she was and witnessing him getting frustrated was a definite turn on. Through all this she enjoyed observing and she felt an urge to chuckle but thought it would give the game straight away, the tall lamp had briefly given a flicker of light across both of his dark penetrating eyes.

"Oh Thanks a bunch...I guess this was a bloody bad stupid mistake coming up here in first place... i should have ignored Luigi and stayed downstairs and drank myself in to right proper state...Luigi would have had tough a job getting me to my Quattro" He sulked lips turning slightly upside down, turning to leave but she blocked his path with her arm, guiding him back towards her retro sofa and sitting him down, Gene couldn't go anywhere not even go home if he was like this. She collected the two glasses from the sink and placed them on her coffee table, pouring at this special wine as he titled his head back to 45 degrees to ease any last remaining pressure within his sore bruised nose.

"Sorry I just felt tired nothing else was telly so i decided to sit up in bed.... but seeing as you're here ...Beside...Gene it was you anyway i wanted to spend this evening with actually... i didn't fancy staying round any longer especially if i had some weird or cocky thatcherite wanker person attempting to chat me up..." She gently smiled sitting down next to him, warming herself up by the fireplace near by as it burnt awaym flicking sparks, she wore her black silk houserobe to cover herself. Legs curled up like a cat as she wondered whether to enlighten the mood by putting some romantic music on the stereo. Biting hard on her lip as he seemed to be more composed, arm flung over one side of her couch, eyes blinking shut and open.

"Oi Stop staring... Gene Genie hates being watched like an eagle gives me .. heebie jeebies..." he mumbled, sitting back up to study what he was about to drink, a lot like a wine expert, before choosing to take a sip of his drink. "Uh just what i need...Wish Luigi had found something less tangy and less strong.. can't soddin stomach this wine..." he instantly spat it back into the glass, taking an obvious dislike of it.

"What Gene Genie refusing a glass of sparkling delicious wine... I never thought i hear you say that...I have some extra bottles if you want to test" she offered, tipping her head to one side, pouting suggestively with a hand positioned at the back of her head, propping herself up on a pillow, as she began sliding up nearer to him, sensing his dark lingering eyes following her and glaring at her elegant body features, the flash of her smooth creamy skin on display everytime she wriggled nearer, were enough to drive him wild and mad with desire inside.

"Blimey is this what you do every Valentine's Night..seeing as you're a posh bird ...i thought you would be getting yourself glammed up and heading out for a night in town....chatting up any posh blokes or Thatcherite bastards you spot in sight " Confused by her reasons for staying at home as he'd always assumed she'd be chasing after them sorts of blokes left, right and centre.

"I use to that but for not anymore... I've always felt spending time at home and watching a romantic DVD of Love Actually always did the trick..." She forgot herself for a minute by referring to newer technology from the present day. He didn't really twig about what she said.

"Honestly Love you don't want to be spending a miserable evening in yer flat with a heavy chain smoking, overweight, over the hill, loudmouth, pent up angry detective like me... there's bound to be plenty of blokes out there who would do anything to win your heart with plenty of sloppy gifts and singing ballads by poofs" he spoke truthfully unaware that she was begnning to feel the exact same way, her hungry eyes gazed upon his hazel eyes as they bored towards her, god she couldn't breath, he was capable of doing things to her that her made her want to melt, (even without them touching or kissing) within his arms right there right now.

"Oh Nonsense Gene even if they did try to win me over with a box of chocolates or a romantic dinner it wouldn't really matter...I've come to realise how much that me and you are very alike... we both love to drink. quite a lot..we're both argumentative...Right now i'm too busy enjoying your presence here in my flat... you make me smile everytime you look angry with that face of yours.." she reassured him that she'd quite highly enjoyed his company everytime he came up to chat to her in her small flat.

"Blimey I'm flattered....No really I am...Also You never did quite finish telling me about this ideal man of yours... if you had a chance.. I mean if you got down to kissing him what would you do next...would you probably do something down right sexy, smutty and flirty like give 'im' a right striptease and make 'im ave the right orn in his groin when it gets down to the best part " sitting besides her, hoping she might confess to her most revealing sexiest fantasties

Without waiting for her answer he licked his dry lips, his eyes fluttered between her nose and lips and then upto her eyes , eyes boring down deepily into hers and without thinking straight a hand began drifting slowly up her left thigh and beneath her back silk houserobe running up her hidden naked chest, squeezing lightly over her breasts.

"Jesus..." , she felt it, wriggling to his softest of touches, she couldn't think at all, trying to concentrate on answering Gene's question " oh where do I start...I guess.. First i'd rather like him to kiss my lips in a passionate deepy filled frenzy, make it feel like the best one i've ever shared with a man and then perhaps rip my clothes off with his big strong masculine hands and sweep me off my feet like in most Jackie Collins' novels " she grinned dangerously, watching as he placed both of their glasses of red wine back down on two coasters, before sliding himself and closing the gap between themselves, she smiled sweetly as he leaned down cupping her face with both hands. The vibration of his husky sounded breath against her face, drove her wild with fiery passion and desire.

He moved just a fraction closer, his body, heart and legs tingled with unrecognisable bolts of electricity as they then made contact for the very first time, the impact of kissing her tenderly, it almost threatened to knock him off his feet quite literally.

His wet tongue flickered out smoothing slowly across her bottom lip before pushing with mighty strength inside her mouth, putting months of endless waits and massive effort into their first ever kiss, caressing her mouth as his tongue delved deeper deep inside, the sensation of tasting her taste buds was overwhelming in its intensity. Alex responded by running her hands up through his hair, admiring its incredible silk and shininess , they were overcome with newly discovered lust and temptation , start to lose themselves in each other's eyes and bodies , she knew she enjoyed it as she was pushed back against the sofa, with him laying on top, running her fingertips over his unshaven chin, his skin was altogether soft to feel.

His lips continuing the assault as they began moving down her neck, nibbling and sucking upon her skin, pulling away for a few seconds to catch his breath back. She left five, six lipstick marks on his chin, neck and shirt collar in return as he soon discovered.

"Mmm What else?" he gasped in short drawn out breaths , eyes full of hidden lust, burning within, seeping out from beyond, asking his final question, his heart beated against his ribcage, thumping over and over, he couldn't get enough of her and neither could she of him, they knew instantly that this was what they both wanted, they'd needed and wanted each other for so long, for too many months.

"Please Shut up and lead me to the bedroom...Gene.... want you...wanted you for so long...should have told you months ago" he did as he was told with a sigh as she placed her hand for him to grasp but instead he lifted Alex by surprise and wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her body tightly to his chest. As they entered through the bedroom door he eased her down on the middle of the mattress taking off his grey socks , still fully dressed and then laying down beside her, they lay together on their sides, examing each other's eyes. A hand moved to the belt of her houserobe, untying it with ease, it was like unwrapping a christmas present, finally he eased it down her shoulders and disposed of it by the side of her bed. She had only been wearing a black laced bra with matching lack knickers.

"My my you were fully prepared for..." he delighted in seeing her beautiful figure in full view, perfect smooth as silk legs, perfect body in general and best of all perfect breasts encased beneath silk material, hands reaching round to unclasp it and toss it onto floor. Trailing hands down her naked body, before stopping at her breasts pinching a left nipple and squeezing it, she gasped in delight and surprise.

"You certainly like being rough don't you"

" You betcha Its what Gene Genie enjoys... being cheeky and 'avin' the right soddin 'orn' once i get going i become a right randy DCI" he proclaimed, hands moving further downwards, stroking around and inbetween her thighs, hooking two thumbs underneath the hem of her black knickers before drawing them down her long legs in slow motion and disposing of them . Flexing his fingers as he slipped them inside her wet center, her hips buckled uncontrollably on first impact, he wanted to bring her to brink make her scream with such pleasure, beg for more, to be inside her more sooner than later, she whimpered against his ear, the feel of her hot steamy breath blew against it.

"Ohhh Gene... please don't stop" feeling her ecstasy and pleasure increasing , digging her sharp red painted nails into his shoulder blades leaving clear visible fingernail marks while her other hand slipped lower and squeezed his arse. Soon he began pumping his clever long fingers faster and erractically as she rocked back and forth on the mattress to keep in time with his fast thrusts, before long she witnessed bright beams of lighting with her current vision . Their tongues mated together, in a crazied frenzy, she moaned inside his mouth giving a response that she wanted him to do a whole lot more, it was his own fantasy finally becoming real, privately thanking his lucky stars, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Finally Gene pushed over Alex into orgasm as her chest heaved up and down, pleasure screaming from her hot breath, hands wrapping around his neck to bring him down for a full on deeper snog. However before he knew it he found himself laying back looking up at her in surprise, lips curved upwards into a wide grin, she impressed him. Realising he was still fully dressed, she began to undress him with such practice.

"Yer quick on the ball aren't yer..." as she began to slide both hands underneath his dark blue shirt smoothing his up and down his upper torso , Gene's chest was rough but with no chest hair which she didn't mind also maybe some hidden bruises and scars were there but she didn't want to ask questions incase it upset him, as her fingers began popping open ever button available.

"Careful that's my favourite shirt..." he moaned

"Oh shut up.. " she slipped a finger over his lips to silence him. She then eased it down over his shoulders and dropped below onto the floor.

"Mmm i like that about you Bols you're unpredictable at times...never know what you're gonna do next" Gene gasped, his chest covered in hot oily sweat, his mind threatened to go completely blank, Alex ran a hand inbetween and teasing it upwards over his already large sized bulge, squeezing at it as it remained covered up but not for long as she next unzipped his trousers and released them down his long legs along with his white boxer shorts, his body shook jerking from her touches as she slipped to position herself between his thighs but still holding his gaze, not daring to take away any eye contact, desperate to see him withering, losing himself to her, she looked up to see he already had his eyes tightened shut, preparing to feel her wet lips around his cock.

"Shit...Fuckkk Don't yer stare stop" rotating his hips wanting her to delve deeper within him, the incredible things she done were not what he'd expected as they sent him over the edge in pure blissed out pleasure, as this was real and happening like he'd always dreamt it would, constant dreams about Alex filled his daily thoughts, about how he desired to make love to her, to show how much she really meant to him.

She dipped her her head down and swirled her wet tongue around the tip, three times, before tasting him on her lips immediately. She then took him fully in her mouth using tongue, lips and teeth to graze along his shaft, as he gripped hard at the sheets on her bed, cursing words as control faded away as he finally surrounded to the erotic feel of her lips around his cock, christ he didn't want her to stop and neither did she.

She then rolled his balls between her fingers flicking them around that was her favourite part , a rush of blood pumped throughout his aching body. The effects of that corkscrew hitting his nose had faded away. She finished her mission and moved trailing upwards to kiss his lips, he could taste his own cum on them but didn't mind, their fingers entwined together, as they positioned themselves again feeling the erotic sensation of skin upon skin.

"Make love to me... Want you...Need You" she pleaded heart warmingly, eyes closed, wanting to feel him locked within her, he flipped back to rest on the mattress, hands wrapped around her lower waist and his aching cock hovered above her wet entrance, "Please..Fuck me Gene" she whispered in a sultry voice. He gave in and entered in a slow stroke, adjusting to feel the power that was about to be felt. She wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck, wanting Gene to push further and further within as far as he could, she grinned in delight of their love making . He couldn't hold on for any longer starting to feel like he was going to collapse at any minute. They continued on to move together in unison , both of their fingers tightening harder which crumbled up her bed sheets. Slipping a hand between their body to caress and pleasure them both and slipping three fingers inside her and circling her clit around, she groaned appreciatively to let him she loved what he was doing. Arching her body back, hips rotating slowly as he pinched her clit repeatedly.

"Gene" his name was on her lips, echoing throughout fours sides of her bedroom wall and ceiling, she couldn't half scream her pleasure, he slammed down on her, almost banging against the wall, he'd showed Alex everything she'd always imagined he would do, protectiveness, be a gentle lover and making herself his, all her life she'd searched and searched for someone who could make her life better and safer while she remained in the 1980's and she'd finally realised Gene was that person, yes he wasn't someone who would go and blab about having feelings for his female Detective Inspector.

He pushed one last time before finally releasing himself within her sore body, collapsing on her shoulder, heavy filled breathing blocking his throat and nostrils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later as they lay together underneath the red silky duvet, she lay resting her head against his right shoulder, playfully running a finger, stroking it lightly up and down his left shoulder.

"How you feeling" his voice sounded softer more understanding, adoring even, displaying a cute smile on the corner of his lips, enjoying a view of looking at her breasts as they pressed against his chest.

"Mmmm A million times better..." she replied, smiling happily to herself like a teenager in love for the first time ever in their life.

"Best Valentine's night for you is this?"

"Oh You've made me night extremely special Gene Hunt" she blushed rosily but reached up to rub her fingers across his chin softly admiring his newly found caring side, he was revealing to her intimately.

"Glad to hear...Well I always aim to please...that in the Gene Genie books is a grand result"

"Squeezing my breasts first... you proved yourself to be one proper naughty Lion didn't you" she giggled hysterically at remembering that precise moment in flashback to a few minutes earlier, where he blew cool fresh minty wind over both of her nipples and growled like a possesed wolf

"Oh Alex can i ask yer something?" Kissing her forehead, enhaling her rosemary flavoured shampoo hair, before pausing to think carefully, bottom lip moving sideways.

'Hmm what is it Gene?" she moved her hand backwards in to his blondish hair, stroking calmly and feeling its smoothness.

"Yer know next time we...yer know... i'd like to see you dress up in a naughty nurse's uniform complete with nurse's hat and stethescope...i wouldn't be able to get enough of yer...well thats what my head will be saying or how about me dressing up as the Easter Bunny and leaving a very special Easter egg on your desk at work" revealing his deepest erotic fantasy.

"Gene Genie dressed as Easter Bunny never in a million years would i have so much pleasure in seeing that...concerning my costume Mmm Count Yer Lucky Stars... and who knows i might be revealing a lot more than you'll be expecting "

**All reviews are welcome, Let me know what you think of this fnafic and If i should do second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Count Your Lucky Stars- Ashes to Ashes fanfic**

**Gene's Easter surprise- Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all reviews for first chapter, by popular demand i decided to do a second chapter, Its a vbit slow but does pick up with speed from the half way point. Plenty of teasing smut throughout, adult humour and handful of smut. This has been one of my favourite fanfics i've typed because its more easier to think of different ways of getting Galex together in fanfics, My only wish now as i wait for Series 3 is to see the kiss finally happening on screen between the best DCI on telly and his DI, fingers crossed.**

Over a month had flown by since Valentine's Day and as the tiny clock handles on his bedside clock drifted past 11pm or midnight each cold dark night, laying restless in his bed alone in which Gene continously visualised of that unforgettable, wonderful night he and Alex where things transpired romantically between them and how he felt like _the World's Number 1 lucky Bastard_, as he put it in his own special words, it bought out so much promise of relaxing hope and happiness within his mind it was essentially the best night he'd ever experienced with a woman and he found himself unable to get Alex off his mind, he guessed this was what people happened to do when they were beginning to hopelessly fall in love with the woman of their dreams.

Since the aftermath of that special unforgetable night, her everyday presense in CID continued to torment him endlessly. It was like endless torture, not being able to take his eyes off her as she walked about within CID.

Even when they were thrown together on an highly dangerous undercover job at Fenchurch Railway station at the beginning of March in order to catch their latest suspect ,his heart fluttered when he saved her life again, preventing her from being run over by an oncoming car and he lay pressed on top of her in the middle of a heavy shower, nose to nose contact, downpour, trousers drenched right through to his boxer shorts, with so many thousands of unstoppable flashes of them making love throughout his brain, unable to control his sexual arousement which he unsuccessfully tried and failed to disguise. She was to blame in all this for driving his mind wild with a far more revealing blouse, he just didn't know whether she was trying to hint that she couldn't wait till Easter. A dry cough by Chris had disrupted those thoughts from carrying on, he had the sneaky suspicion something was definitely bubbling between his two friends.

Sometimes on a off chance when every detective was busily snowed under with so much evidence folders, his eyes scanned like two camera lenses to see where she was currently seated and cheekily winked an eye at her seductively, causing her to blush in a fleeting moment of embarassment as she tried so hard to concentrate on working. _"Alright Missy You made me blush by pressing your big toes against me balls ...now its my turn Bolly...just you wait and see what i have planned for Easter... It will make your knees tremble with desire...you dunno how much of a treat you're in for... Sweet Knickers". _

Gene began plotting his next stage of wooing the knickers off his favourite sexy female Detective Inspector, one afternoon three days before Good Friday, carefully studying her through the ajar kitchen door as he stood tall behind it, unwilling to give his current standing position away, eyes glued fixatedly on those sweet cherry rosy lips of Alex's as she ate her tuna sandwiches in the canteen, he found it incredibly frustrating because he couldn't whisper any smutty teasing words that were guaranteed to make her blush as Ray wouldn't move off his backside and began sticking his nose in far too much than Gene would have liked, wanting to investigate a question that had him quite frankly confused.

"Forgot to ask...You never did quite get around to telling me, Chris and Shaz.. about that guy we heard that you got together with on Valentine's Night...was he one of those typical Posh wankers...who wasn't looking for anything more than a one night stand... must have been right a right proper bastard palming you off with bollock talk ?" Ray spoke loudly as he finished a bar of chocolate and threw its wrapper in a bin, he hoped that she would indeed correct him so could give some useful tips in not getting messed around, he had come to look out more for his DI as a friend over these last couple of years after she'd been saved from a possible threat of danger. Upon looking up, she saw a fleeting glimpse of Gene hiding behind the door every few seconds he popped his head around, sticking two fingers up like a v symbol behind Ray's back. She wanted to giggle but decided to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself to avoid suspicion, he was beginning to act a mischievous naughty schoolboy as he mouthed some words without moving his lips 'Please don't tell that daft poof.. you know he will go 'an' blab like a noisy gossiper...its always been in his soddin nature", she nodded , tilting her head silently agreeing with him.

"Hmm Can't really say much.. just that I remember getting about three handsomely attractive blokes phone numbers...promised me they would stay in touch...how wrong did that turn out to be... sometimes i wished i gave up on all men altogether as they only go on to break your heart every now and then..." Gene appeared with his hands at his side just the kitchen door, with a dry throaty cough interupting them as he stood leaning in the kitchen doorway, misleading Ray into believe he'd gone over his break time period by five minutes.

Ray hurried out and back to his desk. "Sorry Guv just wanted some gossip about Drake's new bloke... still haven't discovered the guy's identity..don't worry I soon will one of these days when she slips up announcing his name" he couldn't turn back to look as Gene stared him cold in the eyes.

"Raymondo will yer stop poking yer bloody nose in other colleagues love lives yer noisy perv... Drake has other things to worry about... so bugger off and be getting on with some important work there's loads waiting for you on yer desk" he huffed stepping inside closing the door behind him, displaying a look of being pissed off in his facial expression before finally turning his attention to Alex.

" Blimey You speaking bollocks again...don't tell me you've decided on becoming a lesbian to avoid wanting to shag me once again...you do realise most posh nobheads will always dream about having a threesome with women who could be lesbians.." he gasped in shock and high amusement, as he failed a proper real reason in why she was only fibbing deliberately to a shocked Ray, well she wasn't bound to be changing her like of sex any time soon at all, "So have you got any plans for Easter Bolly... i've overheard that the Easter Bunny is going to be putting in an appearance for one lucky female detective and bringing an extra special surprise to win 'er' heart" He teased revelling in gaining an upper hand for just this once, his heart pounded heavily, a rhythm beat forming deep inside, as he stood grinning with a satisfied smile too obviously, his hand ached to run up her thigh or calf muscle and slap her bum cheeks in teasing manner.

"Who knows when i do meet this naughty Easter Bunny.. I might be wearing as less as i'm wearing at this precise moment." she adored his particually hungry gaze as he stared down upon her half reflected face which added an increasing passion within their present sexual encounter, those sexy dangeously lingering eyes, hiding a picture of so many possible dream scenarios, reaching up, tracing two fingers above his nose, whilst her other hand slipped open his zip on his trousers and delved deeper inside, copping a handful of his hard bulge, caressing it gently with her thumb and fingernail, he gasped with ragged breath at the touch of it.

"Oww Jesus Bolls.." he whinced in agony trying to wriggle away, his jaw threatening to drop down on the floor, trying to slap her sneaky naughty hand away impatiently, she gave in some minutes later " I really dunno how much teasing i can take ...someone's trying to get in..." he began wriggling away "Just 'thinkin'...This Easter Bunny might flap his ears if you grant him his ultimate fantasy of lightly caressing his many easter eggs if you know what i mean" he leaned softly whispering in her left earlobe but she failed to see the hilarious side of his joke as it never click straight away.

"You want me to eat all of his Easter Eggs and suck on its taste" she confusingly asked, itching her curly fringe. One thing she did become aware of and regretted was that they should have proven how much they really meant to each other earlier than expected, her feelings had been growning so long for him and she soon came to realise it might be turning into something much more..love.

"Bugger..can't believe some bloody posh birds don't even get that joke...they'are always the bloody same...not you Bolls you better than all of them" he sighed sadly, preparing to get ready to leave, however before he could do just that, she stretched her arm out to block his exit, grabbing him by his shirt collar and gently pushing him lightly up against the door knob and closing the thin air gap between them both, cupping his face with both of her elegant hands, reaching up to kiss his lips only leaving a flurry of butterfly kisses underneath his chin, covering it in bright red lipstick marks. He whimpered in pain, feelling the door knob turning again under his balls, someone wouldn't give up on attempting to enter from the other side..

"See now I'm really eagerly anticipating my easter bunny surprise whatever it is...as long as it filled with smuttyness... i'll hold my hands up and give in to every erotic image you could ever wish for Mr Naughty Lion.." she placed a light kiss above his brown eyebrow, as she left him quaking in his leather boots, breathlessly upon leaving the canteen to get on with some further work. He attempted to get his positive composure back, choosing to look down at the floor below, as she exchanged a steamy half second glance between herself and Gene as he was closing his office door and he staggered towards his desk and slumped exasperatedly back in his chair as his legs nearly caused a right annoying scene by nearly knocking over his desk lamp. This one many reasons why she cared a lot about him, that different side she kept wishing for was slowly creeping out of Gene Hunt, it was absolutely great to witness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Good Friday fast approached on the horizon, Gene didn't know how much longer he could wait, his nerves were already on edge, he desperately wanted her so badly to show his delicate and caring side, to cop a feel of those rounded breasts of hers and swirl his tongue around those nipples and to hear her groaning in approval. His smutty fantasties gradually increased over the last 3 nights, his heart rate almost going through the roof, picturing her riding him uncontrollably. He carefully stuffed bag of treat which included a pair of fluffy pointy rabbit ears

Alex sat down with a hot cup of steaming coffee and clutching a heavy folder that contained names of witnesses involved with a current investigartion case. " he allow this potentiual thought from escaping his mind _"She a fucking sex goddess and those eyes of 'ers' are increasingly dangerous weapons bound to reduce any luckly twat to fall at those gorgeous stunning pair of legs of 'ers'... Mmm",_ she could sense him staring and found herself caught within his ever present gaze, _"don't look Alex not yet... if you do your heart will melt"._ She ignored her pleas, eyes cornering sidewards,_ " stop staring shit ...god he's so fucking sexy, his eyes, his masculine hands... his deep husky northern voice making me go weak in my knees... get a grip of yourself Alex for crying out loud"_ she kept having to remind herself not to get too carried away with planned Easter holidays together.

Having organised what outfit she would be wearing, she found herself looking forward to this with much pleasure and how she could just picture him practically being driven wild by her sexy bunny costume complete with ears.

"Guv what are you doing tomorrow night? ...cause i was thinking we should go and have out boys night out in Central London maybe even pull some stunningly attractive posh birds what do you think...up for it?" Ray never wanted to spend all of Good Friday on his own, everyone else were too busy themselves.

"Nice of you to ask ..however sorry Raymondo I've got great exciting plans. to be getting on with.." Their current conversation was only overheard by Alex, she slid her chair further to the door as she stared with cold eyes when Ray spoke, Gene smiled happily, delighting in seeing her facial cheeks turn bright red" what i'm trying to say is I'm required elsewhere tomorrow evening...its a really important event... i most definitely can't miss " Ray reacted disappointingly, shrugging his shoulders as he left Gene's office, nearly tripping over by Alex as he walked out.

"So Bolly are we still on for tomorrow evening?...Do you 'appen' to think your outfit will send me in to a sexual overdrive" he smirked appreciating her lovely blouse she chosen to wear today, displaying a glimpse of too much skin, his eyes unable to move away as they stayed fixed on her cleavage.

"hello on Planet Gene are you present or not?" she laughed, tapping him on his left shoulder "stop staring everyone's gonna click that there's something going on between us..."

"I don't give shit if they do... have to admit you do so many sexy smutty things to me Bolls makes me want yer now in my office.... tried so hard to get you out my head when its come down to work but i can't...jesus I 'ad' the best romantic night with you than i've ever had with any other women and i wanna so badly take it furrher" He admitted with such warmth, eagerness and emotion, she placed two fingers up as then stroked behind his ear, "Christ not 'ere'... Ray ears will burning within minutes ..." he yelped, grabbing her arm, pushing her into his office, closing the blinds and putting up a Do Not disturb sign on the door.

His mouth immediately went to work itself by assaulting her neck, raising her hands above her head, as his tongue traced across her bottom lip before being granted access and pushing inside, she moved one hand to place behind his head to pull him down for deepen their passionate kiss, they couldn't help themselves crashing into the cabinet drawers so hard forcing his bag of treats to fall on the floor, she pulled away, leaving him slightly frustrated when she saw what was in front of her greedy eyes.

"Erm Gene have you got some explaining to do" she giggled hysterically still with arms tightly wrapped around his neck "Have you been paying a visit to a naughty retail shop without me knowing".

"Bloody hell I guess I 'ave' ...Why do you want me to try them on...almost make me look a very naughty Bugs Bunny" admitting his favourite smutty image as he grabbed a pair and placed them over his head, Alex burst out in fits of giggles he looked so adorable with those fluffly ears, she almost felt like setting him a challenge, a dare even to wear them for the rest of the day, "Oi keep yer bloody voice down..." she snuggled up within his strong arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good Friday: As the day itself passed without notice, and as evening brightly overlit the London skies, it finally arrived, however Alex couldn't find him or any sighting of his beloved Quattro anywhere outside, no one else had actually seen him for three hours, _"shit what if he's had second thoughts... what he's buggered off in the Quattro and shagging some younger woman to get me jealous" _, she searched around CID, the help desk by the entrance every search was unsuccessful, suddenly she found strange notes being left for her, opening them, she received her first clue, upon returning to collect her jacket.

_"First Clue: Where would you go if you didn't get pissed and instead desired to have a good afternoon kip when things got you depressed.. trust me you should get this..seeing as you 'ave' a brain like Albert Einstein"_ what the hell did he mean, she guessed this must be part of his grand Easter surprise, the second clue must be inside his office, so she allowed herself to sneak in, looking around in the dark for a small white note and to what desk furniture where it could be attached to, then she saw it sticking out from behind the chair, unsealing it from its small red envelope she read on with excitement and squeals. He must have gone over all romantic in putting all this quite impressive effort in, showing his affectionate and an undeniable charm.

_"Second Clue: Drive to Luigis ..where our favourite Italian restaurnat owner friend will ask you one simple easy peasy question and if you get it right you will receive your third clue" _she furrowed an eyebrow, as annoying as she found him to be she had no other choice choosing to investigate in finding this next interesting clue, grabbing her jacket which she eased over her shoulders and made her way to leave, stuffing her red envelope inside her pocket. She shivered in her long sparkling dress which had been getting a few quite some looks all day. It's silk material hitched upwards inbetween her legs as she stood outside on the steps of the fire exit. She found herself enjoying Gene's game, what surprises lay in store, what would eventually happen when she solved the final clue, would he been naked without his easter costume god she certainly hoped so, just as along as he wore those cuddly fluffy ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she slowly approached Luigis restaurant from outside, strangely enough there was no sign of any customers inside, had something happened to scare them away. She made her way down the steps and in through the doors, glancing over her shoulder she noticed one corner of the room was lit up with four bright candlelight sticks on two tables, two red napkins and two plates that contained Tuna with Basil cream sauce, she highly appreciated all this preparation if it was all indeed down to Gene, he gone up in her estimation of brilliance.

"Ah Signorina Alex... you look like so glamorous and ravishing than any Hollywood actress in the movie business... i can inform you that Mister Hunt has been picking up some handy romantic tips from myself " Luigi smirked, preparing to pick a bottle of house rubbish to give to his friend.

" I never thought in a million years i'd be having an intimate Good Friday evening with the man himself... Is he here by any chance?...He's been avoiding me all day and left me these clues that i assume will lead up to a romantic meal ... he's not hiding in the kitchen or perhaps in character chomping on a carrot" she edged away as she spoke, eyes travelling searching towards the small compounds of the kitchen in the background

"No No...I have been advised not to tell you as it will spoil your evening... Your question is What is Miister Hunt's favourite erotic dream?" She knew Luigi didn't like reading this particular question out loud as he expressed some sighs within his throat. She didn't really know, remembering a flashback which gave some sort of excellent hint, she took a guess "I think I know the answer... is it of me dressed up in a sexy slutty nurse uniform....straddling his hips unfastening his trousers...on the back seat of his Quattro surrounded by steamed up windows while Get it On by T-Rex blasts out from the stereo" she did really did sound as filthy minded more than Gene could ever have imagined, it shocked her to discover.

"Ah...sorry to say this but is what i've been advised to say...Mister Hunt wants you to get pissed on three bottles of the house rubbish you drank on Valentine's Night... on the third bottle there is a note with a message underneath... you have to unwrap a final present to receive your ultimate present" He cannot be serious, is this some sort of wind up to get back at me for torturing during our chat we shared, Living in the 1980's was an instant thrill on new breed of fresh life and a better way of living out your deepest fantasties.

"Well if he repeatedly brags then i suppose... i can't disagree can I.." She took a first bottle from the counter, popping it open with a spinning corkscrew and pouring it into a large upper rimmed shaped glass, taking a swig before tasting its fruity tangy drops on her tongue and lastly swigging every last content down her throat. She proved herself to be ready to be in the famous presense of the man she was falling secrelty head over heels in love with. She couldn't control herself and completed her first bottle within fifteen minutes, drunkily swaying from side to side as she sat on a stool besides the counter bar, Gene wasn't definitely not wrong when he said this drink had quite an effect on him.

"Signorina Alex..sssh don't tell 'im' here is your third bottle...i lied of course there is no present only the great Signor Gene knows all" Luigi worried far too incredibly much, sneaking her a bottle, she lifted it up and squealed with delight, as its final clue.

_"Your Final clue...go behind the bar... there is a spicy treat waiting for you...if you look high than you not as posher than you make out to be Bolly Knickers... but if you look Lower...than you meet the Gene Genie standards of excellence and sewer minded", _Luigi remained tight lipped after being instructed not to reveal any spoilers, inviting her to walk inside pass the small office and tiny kitchen, her eyes followed around every corner of both rooms, unsuccesfully spotting this teasing spoiler clue.

"Why doesn't he just appear...... My nerves are getting the better of me here...in finding the last clue" she muttered, huffing as she paused in her search, pivoting as she entered Luigi's office, that only had piles of recipe books on its desk. She bent down lower on her knees and checked underneath the covered up table, lifting the table cloth half way, she spotted a bag, reaching closer she pulled it towards her and she leapt up to stand.

"Did you know what he'd cleverely been planning Luigi?" she quizzed with him intention, eyes making contact as he tryied ro hurry back to the bar, with a bottle of house rubbish.

"Not that would be far too revealing...I've told 'im' for so long... that you two were perfect for each other.. he acted so stubborn couldn't give damn about my opinions... and then i saw that glint within his eye on Valentines... it spoke of fiery lust thoughts burning deep within the pitted souls...It makes me happy to see you both happily in love... do you love 'im' Signorina Alex" Luigi debated that thought with his hands, pouting his bottom lip.

"Although its crazy as it seems...I do...I'm head over heels in love with him always have been all this time...and i'd only just come to realise it" she felt hugely relieved in finally admitting it and she was glad she told Luigi.

As she unwrapped whatever was sealed inside, tearing at layers of paper with her teeth and nails, she then uncovered a pink bunny costume, with a a fluffy bobble to wear on her bum and those round ears she admired so tenderly.

"So what do yer think too soft or too smutty?... c'mon Bolls our meal will be frozen solid cold by time you're finished making up your next move in that pretty little mind of yours" a familiar gruff northern voice asked, she looked up to take a peak but found herself falling about laughing backwards in hysterics, he looked absolutely ridicilous, done up in too much make up, painted on whiskers from each side of his nose, stick on rabbit ears and to top it all off his hair gelled upwards like a New Romantic performer.

"Oh ha ha I know I look a right daft prat don't I....Dont want anyone finding out about this...cause I'm bound to be number one subject" he sarcastically remarked upon turning away from her as she recovered from crying with laughter.

"Gene I like you so much any way you look...Mind you did annoyingly keep me on tenterhooks for about hour tonight especially with these tantalising mysterious love style letters... oh by the way i'm already so fucking pissed out my brains with excitement" she proclaimed with reassurance so much that he didn't feel a need to argue or disagree.

"Pissed before we eat thats a change in the books for starters... so did yer 'appen' to enjoy drinking those horrible bottles of strong flavoured wine" he stood leaning by the book cabinet, stroking his fluffy rabbit ears in a compromising way, eyeing her fully up and down, appreciating in her evening style dress,

"In matter of fact... I did ..even though it got me a little flustered that i had to wait this long. because since Valentine's I haven't been able to stop thinking of all the many damn right sexiest things i want to do to you and that hot body of yours...yes i love the present you bought me and i will go get myself changed into them this minute.. Chow won't be long" she lightly hearlty whispered within his ear as she brushed past him, trailed a finger across his lips, nibbling at his ear before going upstairs. Gene fluttered in his eyelashes before returning to sit at the specially reserved table in the corner of the room. He didn't want any disruption from a lonely Ray or anybody else, this had to be perfect, one those passionate filled nights he'd always cherish forever, she estatic with continious smutty dreams, he was pretty damn convinced the booze wasn't the exact cause of it, just the etch of her naked lying back on his bed and reaching her hand out for him to take made his dreams want to become reality, he was tapped on the shoulder by Luigi.

"Erm Mister Hunt...are you daydreaming again... like a romantic artist thinking of many of fantasy inspirations" He looked concerned, standing close to him, checking to see whether Gene wasn't about to change have second thoughts.

"Luigi i'm not about to go swanning off like a soft dickhead on drugs... all this time you've nagged me about admitting about 'ow' i really feel about 'er'.... She's stunning and i've just come to realise this 'ow' much she really means to me... so I don't wanna lose my one chance" He shyly admitted, a chuckle escaping from his throat, his hands placed on his lap, eyes monitoring the front entrance of the restaurant. "Thanks for closing the restaurant... bet Raymondo was pissed off you said that all the food had gone off altogether" Luigi nodded in agreement before going to lock up.

"Blimey ...Been a long time since i had a great drink during a lock in...about five years ago in the Railway Arms back in Manchester.. Nelson the barman good friend of mine allowed me and a few of the lads down some beer...if you met 'im' i'm sure you and 'im' would get along famously, offer me some advice on my love life... Night Luigi..we'll try to make a mess of the room if things yer know get out of hand..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 9pm his growing impatience began to increase even greater, had she gone and rejected his advances and given him the full brush off, he was just about to pay a visit upstairs as she then walked into clear view, he had to practically slap himself properly in the face before he spoke sense, squeezing his eyes in amazement.

His eyes darted downwards in approval at her pink seethrough tights displaying her perfect legs, with a pink cushy bobble attached around her waist to her bum, she looked like one of those cocktail waitress girls in a Las Vegas casino, to complete it she wore silk pink costume that shaped and encased her breasts, curves superbly and impeccably. He felt like the luckiest man alive, as she previously happily informed him "Count Your Lucky Stars' they were indeed starting to come true.

"So Mr Bunny Genie we might as well tuck in to this well prepared meal thats be so well organised by yourself and Luigi... i should have said Grazia to him" she vaguely remembered, taking a seat opposite him, she started acting a giggling horny schoolgirl, admiring his painted on whiskers.

"So where's my special Easter Egg.. Missy Bunny Knickers?...Mr Bunny Genie don't wanna be kept waiting all night long...needs some chocolate to feast on or he gets a greedy appetite where his desire overtakes his body and urges to have a feel of yer bobble" he made a nibbling sound like a rabbit, adding more strangeness to their second date, she couldn't shake of the feeling, that she really began to enjoy this even more that the speed dating evening. Alex tucked into her steaming hot tuna with basil sauce and added pasta.

"Oh about your Easter Egg..." she revealed an Easter surprise of her own, she left her plate, got up and walked back over to the counter and reaching over, lifting herself up on a stool leaning over the counter top, it gave Gene an opportunity to look from across the room at her peachy shaped perfect arse, naughty images overtook his brain as he cheekily smirked, fantasting of all those sexy dreams that involved her being thrown into one, she bloody enticed his well being far too often.

"C'mon 'aven't' got all soddin night...Jesus..woman" he replied in frustration, the candlelight flickered his face reflection against the wall, giving it a great illuminated effect as she turned to face him, taking a gulp of nerves, enjoying the hilarious view.

"Happy Easter...hope you like it..as i spent 10 pound on getting this decorated" she proudly handed him a light blue wrapped up easter egg, she observed that instant joy within his eyes, as he stayed silent in taking his time unwrapping its layers.

"Oh...you are one little show off aren't yer....A love heart G... Blimey I'm impressed with the effort you've put in... its really impressive i like the icing part on the G symbol i could just lick off right this minute and send you wild with lust " he admired her for having more brain cells than himself, he liked how it was written in Italiac. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as they finished the main starter meal, his fingernials tickled in circles around her wrist, the temptation was greater to fight more than ever, his eyes were mesmorised by the beautiful pair of eyes that sat staring before him they bared a lot of emotion from the surface . His head threatened to start spinning like a roundabout, she responded by reaching for his left hand and bringing it towards hers and up to her lips to kiss tenderly, a huge gulp formed within his adams apple, as her wet lips left trails of many kisses over his fingers.

"Gene..." she asked with hope and wishfulness as her eyes sparkled full of devotion and red raw flames of deep utter passion , moving closer across the table, her assets pressing down on the flat round table, eyes fluttered every few seconds, he couldn't resist any more as he suddenly became lost within her.

"Nuff talking... can't wait any second longer... waited for too fucking long" the prepared food would have to be left untouched for tonight and the easter egg was put to one side, his heart and mind screamed for him to whisk her swiftly off feet. He leapt up on instinct, curving both hands around her waist with such eagerness, his hungry lips kissed her with desperation and urgency, next moving a hand under her chin so he could deepen their kiss whilst the other hand slid down to hold her lower back within his arms, as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, nibbling and biting at it before pushing inside with strength, she moaned against it giving her seal of approval, pulling him down on top of her, as they kissed passionately, the candlelit effect background intensified their intimate moment as they collapsed in a heap on the red seating area.

"Missy Bunny Knickers... I want you now....Come upstairs to the magical kingdom where i've got one final Easter surprise to show yer" he gasped implying , pulling her in his arms and leading from the restaurant up to the flats entrance, her knees trembled with desire, her heart rate increased. One hand squeezed her bobble from behind "You cheeky Easter Bunny" she replied as they reached the top flight of stairs. Her hands shook trying to find her keys which she eventually did thankfully, he let go of her allowing her to stand, she dragged him across towards her, one hand yanking on his rabbit ears, stroking his blondish hair.

"Bedroom" he grunted while his tongue licked at her neck, he couldn't help himself as his arousal overwhelmed him, pulling hard at her pink costume using both hands. As they simultaneously dived on the bed, his hands were everywhere, wrapped around her waist, caressing her thighs, stomach and her pink rabbit ears adding extra sexual tension to this steamy encounter . She sat up to undress herself eventually standing with her back to him as she stood by the end of the bed, pulling each strap down on both shoulders, maneoevering her silk costume half way down her before wriggling out of it as the material eventually dropped on the red carpet covered floor, he loudly growled in appreciation. It had hit both of them that they were about to cross the bridge of no return between being friends/colleagues to becoming new lovers something he knew for sure he'd always secretly wanted since the day she waltzed into his life. He caught a flashing reflected glimpse of her breasts as he glanced over at the bedroom mirror, just simply full of perfection no other words could describe it for him as he grin widened . She crawled underneath the sheets to join him as he was making himself comfortable sitting up against the pillows.

"Hmm someone's being a very naughty bunny today...forgotten her bra has she?..well i guess she will need to be taught a valuable lesson courtesy of Mr Bunny Genie...." by sudden surprise she flipped him over and pressed him down backwards against the many pillows, lowering her hand underneath his trousers to stroke his bulge.

"Shit Bolly...Jesus" he whimpered in rotating her hips as she slipped three teasing fingers beneath his boxers, caressing his balls with her thumb , she received encouraging words as Gene egged her on further as he arched himself off the mattress and threw the bed sheets off both them, she volunteered in helping to dispose his trousers and boxers, making quick work by sliding them down his legs and flinging them on the floor, leaving him only wearing his shirt. Running both sets of hands up his upper torso she felt she needed to feel skin on skin contact, lovingly she looked down upon him as he had his eyes closed.

"Don't you dare bloody stop" he dreamingly pleaded, his forehead covered in sweat, she complied by bending down and trailed her tongue up and over his adams apple, his aftershave and smells of wine filled her nostrils as she slid down lower, positioning herself inbetween his thighs massaging his calf muscles, "Now then... I'm really fascinated in discovering....how exactly you like a tongue sucking your shaft" she teased by flicking his balls between her fingers expertly and stared up at Gene to get a expression of approval.

"Oh I dunno... got be hard... really hard... Please Bolly no more torture... " he opened his legs wide enough to welcome her.

She lapped her tongue along his shaft before taking it fully inside her mouth, sucking down with strength, as he gripped both sides of the bed, panting uncontrollably digging both heels and ankles into the mattress, this was becoming one of the best nights of passion he'd ever shared with any woman with Alex was it was so much more, she had succumbed to his every fantasy, in this moment he soon realised he didn't want to be any other woman. he knew he wanted Alex it'd always been her nobody else that would show him that love was an ultimate force that you could win against. She slid her hands up under his arse, copping a hard squeeze of his bum cheeks, her almond eyes stared deeper within his own as he completely surrounded himself to her.

"I always knew you'd have a great arse...Gene" she chuckled in his ear, igniting a creative reply from him as he flipped her on to her back and wrapped a hand behind her chest to unclasp her bra strap and flunging it across the room.

"Oh really....I could say the same about yours..that cushy bobble on yer bum has been givin me the right soddin 'orn' all bloody night" he basically admitted as it was his turn to torture her body as she made him wait for ages. Having a feel he admired their amazing roundness, softness, and curved edges, his tongue teased around one nipple, caressing it before taking it in mouth, his wet mouth sucked, pulling it which resulted in her kicking him in the groin, he ignored her kicks as he moved on to her right breast, unwilling to leave any part of her body untouched. She arched her back towards him as he continously sucked her breast, pulling his head further into the valley between her breasts. His fluffy ears tickled up and down her neck and downwards over her stomach as his flattened tongue travelled southwards towards her curls. His clever fingers unhooked her already damp knickers.

"jesus yer soaking wet" he laughed with amusement before removing them but still left the bobble in place, Gene's nose nuzzled at her bush leaving an lust filled awakening within her aching body as he delved deeper finally coming across her wet folds, she squealed with delight.

"Please Gene" she rasped the only words she could mutter

"Please What?" he mocked her own question, attempting to drag out her question as she wriggled within centimetres of him, wanting to be closer to him, she panted breathlessly.

"Just Fuck me.." she screamed allowing pleasure to overflow throughout her, feeling throbbing inbetween her upper thighs.

"Whoa Alright whatever you say naughty Miss crabby Bunny" he mumbled, positoning himself inbetween her legs, plunging two clever fingers inside hot wet folds to pleasure her senseless, before tenderly upping their speed within, she rocked in time, back and forth with slower thrusts, as he quickened their pace, pressing down to replace them with his wet tongue, licking it in anticipation both probing inside, delving in deeper, as the first signs of orgasm awashed over her, she lost herself and any last remainder of control as he slid his hands to hold her thighs. Enjoiying it as he joyfully lapped at her juices, swirling his tongue over her clit, sucking every drop before pulling away much to her unstoppable moans and groans.

"Need you Gene.... make me feel like all my favourite Easter treats have come at once..." she hoarsely requested, he could sense her eyes were full of heat and burning flames.

"Oi ...Don't you go getting your knickers in a twist... love Easter Bunny will unleash his final surprise... close yer eyes" he reached a hand underneath her bed and displayed a tin of whipped cream and a carton of strawberries. "Now open them" she blinked her eyes, pursuing her lips intently whilst get a right eyeful of his gorgeous erection.

"Mmm ...Have you've been a naughty male Detective... sneaking around my flat....hiding my food... what will everyone think at Fenchurch if they ever found out...As i say my lips are sealed" she lay flat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, as he moved above her, squirting a small round circles across both nipples before licking them with his greedy tongue, tasting it on his lips with a hugely satisfying smile.

"Shut that sexy gob of yours Bolls..." he carefully placed a strawberry inside her mouth as she held it between her teeth letting him see for himself as she sucked at the strawberry flavoured juicy taste. She got her revenge by squirting his shirt with heavy cream.

She tutted, tongue between teeth, as she swallowed the last of the small strawberry before removing his shirt, easing it down off his shoulders, smoothing both hands up his leaner broad shoulders, she noticed his weight was slightly dispersed from the side of his lower waist but it didn't bother her at all.

"Make love to me... You crafty devilish Mr Bunny Genie" she demanded huskily breathing across his deep throat, a hand expertly squeezed his balls as she rolled them between her clever fingers, he gasped in pain, his mouth dropping open unexpectedly. He positioned himself on top, then he sank into her, allowing himself to adjust to size as she held on for dear life as they began to push together, her eyes rolling up at the sensation of feeling his cock pushing with force into her moist core, exploring her dripping juices. Alex dug her sharp nails into his shoulder as they moved in unison, his hips slammed relentlessly over and over again on her, shagging her repeatedly as she let him overhear her ecstasy for his pleasure only.

"Someone's been taking Easter too seriously haven't they?" he pointed out humorously, adding an effect of added ooze of sexual built up tension, he groaned allowing his own orgasm ro ripple throughout his aching sore body, the sounds from his voice sounding almost wolf-like, howling. She grabbed the tin of whipped cream as sprayed some on her hands before smudging in it over his nose.

"Oi now that was uncalled for" he tickled a fingertip over her cheek, as she tasted its delicious taste from his nose, her tongue plunging inside his mouth as they clashed against one another. He couldn't hold on much longer once he started feeling her fleshy walls closing inside his body, just about managing to push for one final release, their torsos slick with sweat, he released within, spilling his fluids inside her.

They attemped to recover their heavy breathing back to normality, wrapped their arms around each other, he propped himself up on a pillow and curled his arm around her neck pulling her within his warmth embrace.

As they lay spent, laying on their side facing each other's eyes, his hand untangled a brown curl that draped down over her left eye , her leg propped up over his lower torso, rubbing her heel gently up and down"You woman never cease to amaze me one tiny little bit....I've 'ad' most turn downs from one night stands but you've showed me something quite extraordinary... the love of fiesty strong woman... you make wanna shag you so many times...I wanna be with you forever... this means a lot to me You 'an' I" he inhaled that elegant flavour of hair shampoo within her hair, it filled his nostrils.

"Aww that's really lovely of you to say...I'd never thought you be an 'ol' romantic at heart... see that i why always knew deep down you Gene Hunt have a heart of gold anf a romantic charm just waiting to be revealed... by the way has Luigi being teaching you all the tricks of the trade?" her lip quivered in reflecting, her eyes bored up to his, as his lips kissed the tip of her nose, she realised his face was smudged in felt tip, his drawn on whiskers had left marks on his face it, he had no clue.

"Yes and it bored the shit out of me brain cells...made me listen to Soppy cheesy Italian music...almost felt as if i was sitting at school again and he was the teacher" he didn't want to any more details about how much he realised love was within his blood, in his voice and lastly heart thumping away in a drum beat when you knew you met that one person you instantly realised that you would be spending the rest of your life with, he could come to acknowledge this possible thought with Alex as she comfy securly wrapped against his naked sweaty oily chest.

"Something I forgot to say Gene?"

"What..." he mused

"erm...next time can we go on holiday together to Mexico and i dunno perhaps book a hotel room, where we can lamost guaranteed sample every well known delight " he guessed she wanted something much more than 2 one night stands, no this was the beginning of a beautful and quite damn right sexy relationship, they relished their romantic feelings they shared for each other, she could see this was what they both urged for so many months and it felt completely right.

"Oh alright ....As long as i'm wearing a great massive sombrero, that can cover me forehead and have my legs stretched out on a beach towel as i happily lay in my tight swimming trunks and you can apply plenty of suncream on me back... that would do for me love " she slapped his chest playfully with her palms in amusement as the thought of Gene winding up a local beach guard who would speak Spanish. As they then snuggled up together underneath the bed sheets and fell asleep in one another's arms.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews for second chapter are welcome, I'll be adding and posting an Interlude chapter within a couple of days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Count Your Lucky Stars**

**Epilogue- Three Months Later**

He'd had one of the best three and half months of his life somehow they'd successfully managed to keep their relationship top secret from everyone else, no one suspected anything was going on between their superior officers. Although they'd still always come to blows at work, they would make up for it big time in Alex's flat most nights with extra spicy added sexual passion and love-making fulfilling both of their wildest fiercest dreams, when she recovered she would tend to snuggle up against his chest, trace a long fingernail around his neck which thrilled at the feel of. _"I feel luckier than any other blokes on this planet...god those dream legs of hers...so bloody good to feel and kiss..christ i feel like a loved up snotface teenager"_

They'd even both claimed and convinced everyone that they had book seperate holidays one in Marseille and another in Blackpool, unbeknown to the team however Alex and Gene were now currently holidaying in Malaga and had booked a week's stay at the La Bacas habitacion(hotel) in a small resort area of the spanish community. For two days and two nights , Alex consistantly nagged Gene into walking up one of Malaga's steepest hills and visiting Gibralfaro castle that was situated right at the top of it and also if they had any spare time maybe visit its famous architectural museums and other landmarks, he eventually gave into her demands knowing there was no chance of protesting in heading off to another tourist hotspot, this was suppose to be a romantic getaway for both of them and he realised they should be spending it in a stress free mood not with continous arguments threatening to spoil it, Gene did hope wishfully that soon as they finished looking around its stunning surrounded pebbled archway that they would then head back directly into the nearest village and get a bite to eat or order some morning breakfast from one of its popular local Spanish cafes.

"Christ Bolly If you do that again..licking my adams apple an all with those smutty thoughts washing through your mind and whisper filthy suggestions in my ears..I'll have to butt in and give you one good seeing through first...by flipping yer on your front...I allow myself to have my cheeky way with you once more.." He growled with one calm lingering lustful look in his eyes, his left hand caressing her thigh, as he spoke seductively, around his chest was half tanned from the previous day's hot weather.

"So Is that some sort of basic challenge you're cheekily suggesting or perhaps declaring so chirpy Gene?" She gasped in amusement, pursuing her lips intently, teasingly leaning upwards and kissing along the tops of his broad shoulder blades, Gene closed his eyes.

" Oh I do believe it is...So You can stop and take that soddin smirk off yer face for once.." he replied in a posh tone voice, causing a giggle to escape from her lips as she glanced up at him with those hazel eyes of hers, beaming full of love and happiness, how did she gets this iso ncredibly lucky especially with one of Fenchurch East's handsome and attractive Detectives, she adored everything that he possesed about himself, his masculine hands, gorgeous eyes that with one look could instantly have any other woman falling at his feet and cherishing him, his height was another attraction and listening to his many quotations that included slagging off colleagues and at that precise moment remembering a slight sarcastic remark he'd made about the male receptionist who had been making eyes at Alex when they'd checked in two nights ago. Alex couldn't resist in glaring at Gene's "eyes off my woman Alberto whatever yer name is.. if i catch yer flicking those puppy dog eyes at 'er' next thing you'll be looking at is a fist coming from the same direction" reaction, she knew he'd didn't mean that though. this was a time for them both to enjoy Malaga's current late Spring heatwave

"Have you got your Sombrero ready for later...don't forget we'll have to both stop at the beach afterwards...well the weather is gorgeous today wouldn't mind seeing you strip off to your swimming trunks" she double checked to be sure, as she fantastied for three months on how he would be like pottering around on a foreign beach, she imagined he'd come over all shy and choose to sit on one of the deck chairs or beach towel while she went for a refreshing dip in warm beach water of Playa de la Malagueta.

"Hmm alright i'll wear it just as long as it doesn't make me look like right div in it and that Spanish or Foreign twat is laughing his socks off at me...which i certainly wouldn't like" Gene glanced a brief look of small annoyance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked back down the narrow steep paved footpath that lead downhill from its castle, Alex walked slightly ahead carrying a rucksack over one shoulder, sunglasses protecting her eyes from potential hot sunshine as it blazed hotly, Gene followed behind and spotted the beach from a hill top view, it looked absolutely stunning, its surrounding scenery, its sand that sparkled like dust everywhere, the sea shining from sunlight up above. Fellow tourists ushered past them as she wrapped an arm around his waist, resting her head against his left shoulder. It was beautiful sight to witness for them as they enjoyed this heatwave.

"You know they have cold showers...i think right by the beach just underneath its archway there..apparently when you get under them and turn their taps on its quite cold at first but then they heat up..allowing all them sand to vanish from your legs and arms " she pointed out eagerly with her finger, blimey she really got on his wick, adding another undeniable tantilising moment to his endless list of erotic dreams of herself washing her hair underneath the shower, he looked really tempted to forget morning breakfast and head straight down to the beach instead, until she unexpectedly yanked on his arm leading them both towards the closest tiny cafe by the beginning of this footpath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost half an hour later after Gene had wolfed down a large breakfast meal that consisted of pan tomaca, two croissants and a glass of Orange Juice, patting his full stomach as he breathed exhaustion. They were quickly on their way towards the beach entrance, carrying their belongings and accesories in a large strong bag. Unfortunately it was now a packed area full of foreigh tourists, there was no available spaces anywhere she looked.

"Bolls over there...Hurry before someone else takes it up...c'mon will yer..no time for applying yer make-up woman " Gene rushed as fast as he could along the sand in his blue rubber flip flops, running as fast as a England rugby player before halting as he reached the empty space.

"Blimey i've never really seen you run that quick before...and here was me thinking Chris was a better athletic runner than all of us combined" she gasped out of breath, correcting her breathing to normal.

"Yer wrong Bolls its me..Just that i've never particually liked to show it thats all" he muttered as he reached a hand in the bag for the dark and light blue striped beach towel and flapped it before laying it out along the sand. "Don't tell me you forgot to put on a kinky bikini this morning...I was really looking for...." he stopped, watching on as she slowly undressed by lifting up her t-shirt and revealing a purple bikini that half covered her tits and thongs that pressed against her bum, he was so honestly certain his jaw had dropped down and ran off down the beach , his dark eyes widened in amazement at her beautful body, those surprised eyes proceeded to dart from her perfect shaped breasts and then downwards towards her legs, appreciating hoe perfect and incredibly they were, his arousal became all well to evident as Alex soon discovered upon returning a look as he sat up.

"Something the matter Gene... or are you just completely speechless?" she tilted her head sideways, hands positioned on both hips, a smile formed across her lips.

He was indeed completely speechless, only nodding his head once to agree, she revelled in the effect of what the bikini had on him, his eyes squeezed together, hoping no other idiot might be looking over.

"Christ Bolls... i take back all them horrible things i said about you back at work...bloody hell think my heart... is thumping to the sounds of one of Madness' songs" he shyly admitted, turning his head away towards the sunshine lit water.

"It Must Be Love" she guessed immediately, grinning with a satifised look, as she sat beside him, lifting his arm up to hold her closer to him, pressing her body weight against him. running her hand against his vest. "Gene?"

"Yes Bolls" he kissed her forehead, tightening another hand around her bottom and moving it upwards to stroke through her short length brown curly hair.

"Please... I'd love to see how you look in that sombrero..." He paused to think about it firstly and then relented, placing it over his head, modeling it for her eyes only.

"So what do yer think...do i look like a right poof in this or attractive?" he knew it was a good thing he put it on as that soddin blistering sun continued to blind both of his eyes.

"Gene you know you're the best looking bloke on this beach...Now strip"

"Have you lost your sexy bloody pretty mind Bolly...they'll arrest me for streaking across the beach...scaring the little kiddies" she teased the hell out of him, by massaging his upper torso and overhearing his groans of approval. "Sssh Gene..alright you asked for it mister Hunt" she eased him down on the towel, unzipping his the zip on his shorts before poking two fingers through the open gap and running them over his large concealed bulge, they didn't want to alarm anyone that might have been nosing, luckily for them everyone had hardly acknowledged their presense.

"Alex" one word he could only mutter before feeling her fingers slipping underneath his boxers and smoothing along his length, she smiled upon noticing his eyes being tightly closed, he looked so peaceful and charming, the tilted sombrero covering over one eye.

"Don't stop...Shit" she increased the speed of her fingers as she flicked his balls inbetween his fingers, almost making herself look flushed in both cheeks when an older couple passed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After relaxing on the beach for over an hour and 15 minutes, they collected their accesories but Alex wasn't done, grabbing his arm, she looked out for any sighting of anyone else who could have been hanging around by those showers thay lay ahead. When the coast was clear she legged it over, dragging him over to her, they locked lip almost straight away, he turned the taps on, as its freezing cold water overflowed down over them, she kissed him passionately on his lips, her tongue and teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip before then being allowed first class entrance as it clashed with his own, tasting all that food he had ate earlier.

Pulling away some seconds later to get his breathing back, "Bolls what if we get caught...we'll get in big trouble" he panicked effectively, looking around.

"Don't care... Want you Gene...want you inside me..Now" she warmly pleaded, knowing she'd been fully unable to resist him in that sombrero which he was still wearing.

"Buggering hell has that toast had some sort of effect on yer... looks me somebody is drunk on love"

"Perhaps I am... anyway shut up and snog me..."

This time their kisses were intimate and intense, as he lifted and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"Did i ever tell you i'd always wanted a proper good shag under a cold shower... never have experienced one in my life" upon her reply she pried herself away from his grasp, cupping her breasts in a way of enticing him, she undid her bikini straps and revealed her breasts in full view, reaching a hand around then nape of his head, as he lapped on to one breast, swirling his tongue around its nipple, dragging at it with his teeth, in a playful erotic manner before then taking it fully in his mouth. "shit...Gene...Ohhh" he sucked at it and gently caressed the other breast not wanting to ignore it, while his eyes searched up for her reaction, she approved happily and he carried on regardless, kissing, nibbling and licking at her exposed bare shoulders, she dug her nails deepily in his back.

Some time later as they walked hand in hand together,along the pebble pavement she couldn't believe it they had gone and actually had sex on the beach, well kind of, under the showers there, Gene complied to everything she asked even fucking her and filling her over and over again when she'd pulled down her panties they both clung on to each other in a hug as they moved together in a perfect rhythm and matching each other's strokes, fingers entwined as he lifted up in his arms and wanting to feel even more closer as he moved within her, she was full pleasure within her aching body and she had to practically bite down on his shoulder not to0 scream it out loudly for anyone to overhear , which she thorougly loved any moment of, she had discovered so much that she'd never realised about love, what hidden passions and desire it bought out of people that were in love.

**End of Chapter- fanfic**

**Shorter than usual I know but i didn't want to turn this last chapter into a really long one. Please let me know what you thought as all reviews are welcome.**


End file.
